eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1137 (29 May 1995)
Synopsis Kathy plans a family get-together at the Vic, saving Cindy from a close shave with David. Peggy wants to know who Grant's date was. Debbie is working in the bookies as it's Bank Holiday at time and a half. Nigel tried to arrange a visit out to the zoo, and was surprised when she told him. She said she had told him before and he said she hadn't. He was upset and later goes into the bookies while she's working to confront her and whinge a bit. She says sorry, she'll make it up, and she gets a chance as the manager tells her later that he has some paperwork to be done and how about tomorrow evening, and she can have Saturday off instead. She's pleased and agrees to this deal, but then goes home and Nigel and Clare had a great time at the zoo, and since she missed it they have booked tickets to the cinema to see the Lion King tomorrow evening. She says sorry, she's been asked to work, so she can't make it. Clare is pissed off and runs next door. Nigel doesn't look happy. She says it's only until they have enough money for the computer, and she doesn't like working, you know. (Slimy manager is going to make a move then I reckon) Cindy asked Ian to take the kids out for the holiday but he says he's working, and she should go to the playground, as it's free. she calls the children, says let's go out and save Daddy some money, then. David Wicks chats to her while she's at the playground and mentions that Ricky's working at the arches. (Ricky didn't have anything better to do so went to work!) Kathy invites Cindy to the Vic for a "knees up". Cindy says he's working. Kathy said, I took the evening off, it's Bank Holiday after all, so Ian can too. Grant is teased mercilessly, Sharon comes in and Peggy says look what the cat coughed up. Sharon says nice welcome. I've come to talk about the price for the Vic. Peggy says OK, sit down, I'll be with you, and says loudly to Grant "I hope your new girlfriend doesn't come in". She asks Grant to be a witness, Sharon makes the offer, and Peggy says she'll let her know. Sharon is surprised as it's such a good offer, and says so. Peggy says I'll let you know and ushers Sharon out. Phil asks whether she'll accept it, she says of course, I just want to make her sweat a bit, I'll tell her next week or something. She "celebrates", as Phil and Kathy are there, and Kathy invited Cindy to bring Ian along too. Cindy did, though Ian was very pissed off about it, Ian sits there sulkily, he makes a rude comment and Phil has a go -asking whether he's recovered from his illness at the birthday party, when he was looking a bit "flushed". Ian is furious and whispers to Cindy that he will "get him", whatever it takes. Phil buys Ricky a drink when he comes in, invites him over to join them, Ricky asks how he knew he was working, he says Cindy said so, Ricky asks Cindy how she knew, she said oh someone told me, can't remember who. Kathy says it was David wasn't it, while you were at the playground. Cindy says oh yes that was it, a bit guiltily. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mark Monero as Steve *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Carole Walker as Maddy *Ulric Browne as Winston Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes